


Hi, I'm the Grim Reaper

by MrsRidcully



Series: Hi I’m Grim Reaper or an Alpha's adventures in Babysitting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Kid fic ( Kind of ), Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “Hi, I’m the Grim Reaper, and this is Jackass”Chris smiled as he looked at his Mate then went back to pointing his gun at the Witch who had caused so much trouble over the passing few weeks.





	Hi, I'm the Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first ever TW fan fic, spurred on by my obsessive love of Peter and Chris. Its just a short drabble but I hope you enjoy ..

“Hi, I’m the Grim Reaper, and this is Jackass”Chris smiled as he looked at his Mate then went back to pointing his gun at the Witch who had caused so much trouble over the passing few weeks.

“Jackass” Peter huffed prissily cleaning his claws “If anything I am the grim reaper” his eyes flashed red but there was no real heat to his words,  
“Yes Dear “ Chris murmured fondly

Peter patted the ex-hunter absently on the arm “Good you know I am always right “

Chris arched a brow but did not argue.  
“  
“Oh my god would you kill me now” the witch screeched this “display of puppy love is disgusting “

“Puppy love, are you trying to make a bad dog joke, I find that truly offensive” Peter quipped as he stalked closer to the witch his fangs becoming longer and more pronounced.  
“Don't get distracted dear, we need the cure “ Chris spoke calmly from the side, Peter let out a frustrated huff  
“Right yes, you are going to undo that spell and put things right or I am going to cut you up into nice bite-size pieces” Peter leaned in close to the Witches face teeth bared

“I cant, the spell has to run its course” The witch babbled out as the Alpha lent in close glaring

“Shit” Chris cursed under his breath

“So my nephew and Stiles are going to be stuck like that for how long” Peter growled  
“Till the next full moon,” the Witch hurriedly explained  
Chris dropped his head and sighed “So we're stuck with Derek and Stiles as toddlers for three weeks, that is just great”  
“Well there is nothing for it, the sheriff is away they are going to have to stay with us” Peter spoke over his shoulder while still glaring down at the fallen witch  
Chris made a pained sound “Can't we just let Scott watch them”  
Peter made a tutting sound, managing to look both scandalised and hot at the same time “You would trust Scott with them” “  
“ok it was just a suggestion ”Chris grumbled, Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes focusing on the Witch in front of him  
“So why turn them into children, what's the endgame” Peter narrowed his eyes The witch shrugged “Children taste better in the stew”  
Peter could hear Chris exhale angrily “You were going to eat them”

Peter looked around the darkened forest, amidst the trees he could make out a path littered with candy “Omg you were going to lure them to your shack with candy,”  
The witch looking unrepentant stuck her chin out “Yup, why mess with the classics, it has always worked before”  
It was only that Peter could hear the uptick in his mates heart that he was able to stop him from putting a knife through her heart,  
“No dear heart we promised Scott no killing, though it pains me to say it” Peter let go of his hunter's arm and dragged the Witch up by her ear leading her off towards Chris’s SUV.

 

  
\-------

 

The witch was unceremoniously dumped with Parish he knew what to do with her until the Sheriff returned and they decided what to do with her and hunt down the rest of her troublesome kin.

Heading back to Derek's loft they were not prepared for the scene of utter chaos that greeted them looked like a herd of Trolls had torn through, food and broken dishes littered the place and the pack were cowering behind the couch.  
Looking at the mess and cowering Pack Peters eyes flashed “Where are Derek and Stiles”  
Scott looked over the top of the sofa and pointed to the kitchen, Peter turned and gaped.  
Derek Hale proud Beta and second command of the Hale / McCall pack was crouched on the kitchen Island, eyebrows of doom drawn in an impressive scowl for a four-year-old, a wooden spoon brandished in one hand and the other protectively curled around 3-year-old Stiles.  
“NO Bath” Derek Roared  
Both boys it seemed were covered in fingerpaint and chocolate syrup, Lydia shrugged from her place hiding behind Erica,  
“I suggested they needed a bath, and Stiles objected loudly” she winced at the memory  
Peter gave Chris the most I told you so smile “And you said let Scott watch them” 


End file.
